


Escape

by MeloMato



Category: BTOB
Genre: Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloMato/pseuds/MeloMato
Summary: You tried to escape. You really did.Pairing: Ilhoon x ReaderGenre: Angst, kinda dark so pls don't read if you're sensitiveWord Count: 1456
Relationships: Jung Ilhoon/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Escape

"(Y/n), know that if they catch you, they will not spare you. They will use your body until it cannot be used anymore and you would rather you were dead," Ilhoon said, your foreheads pressed together, looking straight into your eyes. You felt him pressing something into your hands and you broke context with him to look down at what it was.

You gasped sharply.

You brought the dagger up to your eyes, appreciating the meticulous detail put into the handle work.

"If you feel like you're in a compromising situation, promise me (Y/n), promise me you'll take the first chance you get..." he continued.

You looked up at him to find his staring expectantly at you. It was then that you realised how serious he was about this. How great the danger was. How it could cost your life.

A single tear rolled down your cheek at this realisation.

He placed a hand on your cheek, using his thumb to wipe the tear away. He pulled you closer, making your foreheads touch again. "Promise me..." he pleaded.

You lifted your chin up, making up your mind. "I promise. I will do everything I can Ilhoon."

He answered with a small smile, before pulling your face even closer, until the gap closed. He pressed his lips tightly to yours, in a reassuring kiss before letting go.

"Okay then, we're ready to go."

...

The two of you left the barn, your arms wrapped around Ilhoons, as you treaded in step with each other towards the wagon.

Ilhoon climbed on first, before pulling you up after him and you glanced around cautiously before you set off.

...

You'd been travelling for three days now and no one had stopped you on your way. You'd even gathered a new travelling companion, Changsub. He slept in the wagon most of the time while you and Ilhoon sat up front with the horses.

He didn't do much but you enjoyed having his cheery company around, when he was awake. Ilhoon didn't seem to really take to him well though, he seemed to poke fun at him at any chance he'd get. But you knew it was all in good nature so you let it slide.

...

It was on the fourth day that you got ambushed.

A gang of rebels on the highway had climbed onto the wagon and pulled you in. They shoved Ilhoon off the riding seat onto road below.

You screamed, but no sound came out as a man's grubby hand roughly clamped over your mouth, keeping it tightly closed. You clawed at it, digging with your nails trying to get it off as you yelled to no avail. Tears streamed down your face as you watched the others jeer at you, at Ilhoon who you'd left behind as the cart continued forward.

You continued on like this for almost half a day. The dagger belted at your waist the only source of comfort for hours.

Theyd left Changsub in the wagon for some reason, he'd been asleep and they hadn't really bothered to throw him off.

Hours went by and he remained in slumber. At this point you wondered if he'd really been asleep... or had you mistaken it?

...

Night fell and the gang stopped off the main road to settle for the night. They put up tents whilst keeping you tied to a pole to the side. They'd gagged you and had tethered your hands together.

You sat there, waiting, eyes widened as you watched the men working around you, not missing a beat of their actions.

The cold of the night creeped through you, and your skin reacted with goosebumps, sending shivers through your body.

A man looked up at the ripple of your body. A nasty grin took over his face, exposing all his broken blackened teeth. A horrid glint in his eyes caused bile to rise in you as you watched him carefully whilst gripping the pole tightly.

"My, my what do we have here?" he sneered, edging his face close to yours.

You silently backed your head away, your nose involuntarily scrunching up at the oungest odur emitting out of this filthy man.

He noticed and suddenly his features grew dark as he reached for your arm, grabbing it tightly. You attempted to yank it away from him, the ties limiting your movement greatly as his grip held strong.

"You're coming with me tonight," he said with a mirthless smile. Icy cold fear spread through you, chilling you to the core, you yanked your arm away again, this time his grip loosening as he let you go.

He grinned mercilessly one last time before walking back to the others to finish making the tent.

...

It had been a few hours since he'd left and you were starting to calm down again as you rested your head against the pole to sleep.

Moments after closing yout eyes you heard footsteps crunching, getting nearer. A hand grabbed your face roughly and pushed your eyelids open.

You jumped at the sudden contact and your eyes snalled wide open in shock and horror.

The same man from earlier was now undoing your ties whilst guvjbg you snide glances. You calmly let him take your ties off, not allowing the panic to show.

Once he was done he grabbed you by your arm to pull you up, but you back away, not budging. Startled he tried again, this time with more force. Again, you edged away.

Anger rose within him and he grabbed you by your legs and dragged you. Your dress fell back above your thighs and all the cool composure from earlier left you in a snap.

You screamed into the night, your hands clawing at the ground for grip, trying to stop hi as he continued to yanknyour legs by your ankles.

You kicked out, almost pulling a leg free from his grasp, before he grabbed it again with his other hand and held you tighter than before.

You screamed again, this time the shrill sound leaving your throat had no end. You screamed and screamed, but to no avail. There was no one around to come to your rescue. You clawed at the ground harder, your fingers beginning to bleed.

He'd almost made it to the tent. Almost. But at that moment, from the shadows had emerged a figure. It threw a rock at your captures head, breaking his grip on your legs as he turned to his attacker.

The moment you'd broken free of his grasp you leapt to your feet and made to run.

The man called out to his fellow mates, but received no response. You looked to your saviour.

It was Changsub. He was still alive!

Changsub threw another rock at the man's head, narrowly missing him but still hitting his ear pretty hard. The man charged towards him, a sword suddenly appearing in his hand. Changsub threw one last rock at him before screaming a single word to you "Run!"

You looked dead at his eyes, just as the life receded them. The man had jabbed his sword straight through his heart.

Anger pulsed through you, you charged at him, dagger tightly in your hands as you rammed it into him from behind. Right between the ribs, to the organ that sourced his life.

You watched his body fall to the ground with a loud thump. The adrenaline in your body seized and your knees gave way.

You lifted your head and brought the dagger up to your throat. You felt the blade graze across the expanse of skin stretched out on your neck, getting used to the cold touch of the metal against your warm blood being pumped under.

Strong hands grasped yours tightly and yanked it away from your neck.

"Y/n, no!" came Ilhoon's pleading cry.

He carefully uncurled your fingers from around the blade and threw it to the side before enveloping you in a tight hug.

You were shaking against his body. You brought your hands up to his hard chest and your fingers loosely tightened around the material of his shirt as you clinched to him. Still shaking violently.

He held you tightly, letting you know you were safe now, within the chamber of his arms. He placed a kiss on the crown of your head as tears began to stream down your face.

Your body shook with sobs, your throat croaking with every attempt at forcing out a word.

"Shhh..." he whispered into you ear. He stroked your hair soothingly, not once loosening his grip around you.

He repeated this until you slowly stopped crying, until your body stopped shaking, until your legs gave way and you collapsed in his arms.


End file.
